


A new Era

by CrossPhoenix1



Series: When a Phoenix is pissed [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossPhoenix1/pseuds/CrossPhoenix1
Summary: The continuation of "The new Principal" I hope you all like itThe Heroes of Paris meet someone new
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: When a Phoenix is pissed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877755
Comments: 48
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

It has been 2 weeks since Lila's lies were revealed and Hawkmoth gave up his Miraculous and Marinette and Adrien were incredibly happy they were in their new class with Mrs Frost and their new friends.  
Marinette and Adrien still kept up their patrolling routine and even gave Viperion and Ryoku their Miraculous full time Life was good and they both enjoyed it immensly.  
Marinette Adrien James and Angela had regular talks between the four of them were the principal would make sure the two of them were ok and that their old class didnt do anything they shouldnt.  
Marinette was grateful for having such an amazing teacher and principal in her life. She heard trought rumors and news that Mr Damocles and Mrs Bustier were investigated and that some things came up.

She felt kinda bad about what happend to them but she knew they deserved it after what they did she knew Mr Damocles had to pay back the money he missused and Mrs Bustier hasn't allowed to ever teach again after old students of her came forth and reported that she handled bullying always like she did with her.  
Marinette's Parents still felt bad for what they did but made sure to do everything to help their daughter in whatever she could need Tom even helped her fabric shopping and carried everything for her while she giggled when her father tried to look interrested in what she said.  
Life was great for all of them but Marinette started feeling a bit guilty whenever she saw her old class in the halls and when she watched how sad and guilty they looked she almost felt like forgiving them but deep down she knew she couldnt ... not really at least.  
Marinette was really worried she made a mistake by destroying everyones future but everytime she did she remembered James' speech to the class and she felt a bit better and with the support of her parents and her real friends.

James and Angela had a way better second and third week at their new jobs and they received a lot of respect from their students, they liked their new job but they caught themselfs forgetting why they really were there.  
After another day in their day job they returned to their apartment and enjoyed a nice glass of whine together "You know I think being a teacher is by far the best job I had since the good old days" Angela giggles and smiles.  
James smiles "Well it definitivly beats a lot of jobs we had over the time" he chuckles. They drank their whine and started getting ready for what they had planned.  
"When we are already talking about the past do you have any idea where the other two are?" Angela hums "Sadly no ... I'm wondering how they are doing" she said while opening the balcony door.  
James chuckles "I'm sure they are on some Island somewhere nice enjoying their lives like they dont have a worry in the world" Angela giggles "True but we should get going. she followed james onto the balcony before they suddenly vanish.

Ladybug Chat Noir Viperion and Ryuko were sitting on a roof somewhere close to the Eiffel Tower they enjoyed eachothers companie and enjoyed some pastries from Tom and Sabines bakery and were talking about everything and nothing while Viperion was softly playing his harp.  
They did meet-ups like that weekly at least once now and it was one of the few times Ladybug made an appearance since Hawkmoth was deafeted, Marinette had enough things to occupy her free time other than going out as Ladybug so the other heroes were seen a lot more.  
Everyone became suddenly silent when Viperion suddenly stopped playing and was looking around in confusion "Whats wrong Viperion?" Ladybug asked "I dont know but i feel like we are being watched and just noe i felt weird Heart-songs"  
Ladybug looked ready for whatever could happen and trusted her friends instincts "Heart-songs like in multiple?" Viperion nods "Yeah I'm not sure but its at least two .. but one of them sounds conflicted like two opposing sides"

They suddenly heard a deep raspy voice "Not bad Viperion" They looked to one of the chimneys and got their weapons ready "you are right about us being two people and apout my conflicted Heart-song how you call it but I promise you Miraculous Heroes we are no enemies"  
A dark figure steps out from behind the chimney they couldnt see any details but they were sure whoever it was was wearing black clothes and a hat "I'm here to warn you"  
Ladybug stepped to the front "Warn us from what?" "From an evil that will soon come to Paris something we might have to work together to defeat" Ladybug got an uneasy feeling when she heard that.  
"What kind of enemy is that supposed to be" "One older than all of you and the reason why the Miraculous were created in the first place" Ladybug looked at the others and they were shocked like her.  
If whoever this was was right then they would have to be careful "How do you know that?" The Person took a moment to answer "This is a long story just be warned they will use powers against you that you dont know about"

Chat spoke up next "Like what?" They all waited for an answer and were nervous for what would come out of next from the lips of this stranger "... other Miraculous" "WHAT!?" They spoke in unison.  
Ladybug growled "Thats impossible I finally got all the Miraculous in the Miraclebox so how should they ..." "There is more than one box Ladybug" She went silent "I'm sure the former Guardian informt you about this little fact"  
She sights "Its possible he said something like this but the other boxes are supposed to be hidden" "That might be true but one of the smaller ones was discovered by this foe"  
Ladybug frowns "If thats all true then why arent you showing yourself to us?" He chuckles softly "We will meet properly once it is necessary I'm sorry but I cant reveal myself just yet I have to ask all of you to trust me" They see the shadowy figure bow lightly.

Chat growls "why should we trust someone we just met?" "I know its a lot to ask but please we have to work together in this case" LAdybug held her hand up when Chat was about to say something again.  
"We will trust you for now I'm sure its no coincidence that Viperion only just felt you when you were already this close" The Person chuckles "I see not bad Ladybug ... yes its true me and my companian let him feel us to see how you all would react"  
Viperion looks around in panic "W..what?" "Whats wrong?" Ladybug asks "I feel the heart-song of his partner from different places" The shadow smiles "As you can see we could have sneaked up on you whenever we wanted"  
The heroes look a bit shocked at the shadow "I'm sorry but we have to take our leave I hope you will take my warning serious and we will soon meet again" Suddenly there were giant wings behind the shadow and he suddenly flew upwards and away.  
Ladybug turned to the others a big shocked "Did you just see that too?" The others nod and they soon start discussing what that might mean.

A few hours later James and Angela come back into their apartment "Man my back hurts from that how was i able to do that for years?" Angela giggles "Aww is my big hero hurt? come on lets get to bed we have a stressful time ahead of us"


	2. A brainstorming Session and a picknick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heroes of Paris have a brainstorming session and a picknick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hope you all like this chapter and please tell me what you think in the comments

Marinette and Adrien were on edge the next day thankfully it was the weekends they sat down with Sabine and Tom to tell them what happend they were worried too because either the peron on the roof said the truth and something was coming or the person itself was something to worry about.  
After half an hour of theorizing and brainstorming they decided it was time to get Kagami and Luka into the boat and they called them, while they waited Tom started stress baking with Sabine while Marinette and Adrien were stress eating the baked goods.  
When Kagami and Luka arrive all four were a bit more calm and were able to tell the two new arrivals all about how Marinette was Ladybug Adrien was Chat Noir and how Sabine and Tom knew about everything.  
When all was said and done there was a few moments were Kagami and Luka were in stunned silence before both quickly started laughting and then suddenly hugging Marinette thanking her for everything she did for the city when they are done shedding some tears and thanking eachother they started dicussing again about the stranger.

They spend the whole weekend trying to come up with a theory about who he was the closest they came to something on the internet were some creppypastas something called SCPs and a urban legend named Mothman but other than that there wasnt much they could find.  
Well they didnt have much to look for to beginn with and they at leasst had to try but they hoped for more intel regarding that stranger "How comes we cant find anything about someone with damn wings on their back?" Marinette asks the group frustrated.  
"Maybe you kids are not looking deep enough" Sabine says while turning around her laptop to show them the screen with pictures of someone with wings "Maybe we should look further into the past we dont know how old this stranger is and if you remember that the Kwamies are quite old too maybe the stranger is older than he seems too"  
The kids look at the laptop and Kagami speaks up next "Is that Icarus? from the greek Mythology?" Sabine nodded "We shouldnt assume something about whoever that was on the roof but we can expect that either friend or foe the stranger will surpriese us"

Marinette hums and taps her chin a few times "You might have a point Mom but ... we cant be sure until we have another talk with that stranger and get some informations from him"  
Kagami Luka and Adrien nod "you are right but shouldnt we maybe try at least talking to our Kwamies maybe they know something" Kagami says and all look a bit dumbfounded because they didnt think of that.  
"Thats .. actually quite a good idea Kagami I cant believe I didnt think of that" They all look at their Kwamies but already were disapointed when they saw all of them looking down.  
"I'm sorry Marinette we cant give you any information without his consent .... Its kinda similar how we cant reveal your identities" Marinette sighs and softly pats Tikkis head "Its okay Tikki"

James and Angela were also busy that weekend they were hardly in their Apartment and instead made preparations for the danger that was slowly creeping up on them they send out some messages for their old Friends to come to Paris for what was about to happen but got no replies yet.  
"I cant believe we have no way to contact them in this time and age i mean we dont even have a kwami damn E-Mail adress we could try the only thing we can do is the old fashion way" Angela groans as she falls backwards onto the couch.  
James chuckles and gives her a spiderman kiss "I know but my little friends will find them somehow they always did" he sighs and sits on the ground besides the couch letting his head fall into Angelas lap while she softly played with his hair.  
Angela pouts a little "yeah .. how about we go out a bit tonight its been a while and maybe we will get to see our new friends" She smirks and James laughts a bit "Sure I think we deserve a bit of fun" He smirks and Angela giggles and kisses him quickly before getting ready.

That night there were two shadowy figures jumping over Paris most people who saw them thought it was Ladybug and Chat Noir some noticed that one of them had apparently a white outfit.  
The Heroes were out too and all four of them were heading towards the Eiffel Tower they were catching some fresh air and wanted to have a little picknick on the highest Plattform of the tower.  
They have a Picknick basket from Tom and Sabine and an old blanket to sit on they all got comfy in their spot and started throwing around the most idiotic theories they could come up with.  
"No no no I know what he is he is a raging spirit of the afterlife that wants revenge for his death and the sightings of mothman are him trying to find the children of his murderer"

They all laughted until a voice came out of nowhere "Not exactly" They look shocked at the shadowy figure leaning nearby "The sightings of mothman are me trying to save people and no I'm not a raging spirit ...tho i use a few spirits for my powers..."  
The shadow chuckles when he sees their shocked expressions "Dont worry I'm here to introduce myself a bit more" They quickly recovered and frowned at him before nodding "Go on" Ladybug said.  
"Well first of you might call me Phoenix for now" They nod and get a hold of their weapons just in case "I would advice you to relax my partner wouldnt like it if you suddenly attacked me"   
He slowly took off his hat revealing a black mask that covered his face that looked like a skull with razer sharp teeth "Now how about we all relax a bit and put our cards open on the table?"

Ladybug sighs and puts her hands away from her yo-yo "Ok we listen" The others follow suit and relax a bit "Thank you now I think I should introduce you to my Partner as well"  
They heard someone clear their throat behind them and they saw a woman in a white plushy coat wearing a similar mask to the man just in white and a bit of red on the cheeks making it almost look like its blushing.  
"This is my Partner for now I think you should call her Fenris" The woman bowed lightly and the miraculous users nod back at her she was wearing a skirt and tanktop under her big coat.  
"Dont worry the Danger we talked about earlier shouldnt arrive too soon" Ladybug looked at him "Yeah about that what should we expect from this Danger anyways?" The Man and the woman look at eachother and nod 

"We are thinking one of our and the Miraculous old enemies has somehow gotten their hands on one of the smalll Miraculous boxes we cant be for sure but we think that box had around 4 or 5 Miraculous in them"  
"So we will have as many enemies as Miraculous were found?" Phoenix sighs "Sadly no ... we will have milions of enemies against us" They all looked shocked and had wide eyes "M..millions?"  
Phoenix nods "But not as you think its probably gonna be like akuma attacks again..." They were still a bit in shock Fenris spoke up for the first time and her voice sounded like she was hissing  
"I think you scared them a bit with the numbers Phoenix" Phoenix chuckles "Ok I think theres something I need to clarify this Enemie wont use the Miraculous like Hawkmoth this enemie will use them to open portals"

"P..Portals? ...to where" Chat asked this time" Phoenix looked at him with glowing red eyes behind his skull like mask "To hell" Fenris looks at them with her glowing blue eyes and chuckles lightly.  
"The enemies we are gonna fight are Demons that want to feast on the mortal plane of existence and we are the only thing that can stop them" Ladybug looks at him with a hard look.  
"Why are they doing this in Paris?" Phoenix hums "It could have a lot of reasons our running theory is that there is a lot of magic in the air from you guys being active and the many akumas that were running around"  
Ladybug nods "but if our enemies are demons how ... how did they manage to get the Miraculous in the first place?" Fenris spoke up this time "We think there was a possessed person involved in this"

Phoenix sighs "If we are right than this means that we might have to do with the first possession case since over 2000 years" Ladybug sighs and leans back into Chat "Thats just great"  
"We know this is alot to take in but be assured we have two more comrades we are currently trying to contact they will also help us" Ladybug scoffs "How are 8 people suppossed to stop a demon invasion?"  
Fenris Laughts lightly "Oh trust us this wont be as difficult as you think" Ladybug laughts lightly "Oh right let me see we have 4 Miraculous users with 2 of them didnt even have theirs for a whole year we have you two who I dont know anything about yet and your 2 friends"  
Fenris giggles "You are missing one important detail" Ladybug glared at her "And what would that be?" Phoenix laughts and bows lightly "My Partner Friends and I are the 4 Horseman of the Apocolypse and the former Royal guards of the demon king"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well .... isnt that a great last sentence ..... I'll go hide now because I'm sure some people will hate me now bb


	3. Past insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heroes talk .... a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm sorry to say this but I Probably wont be able to upload anything for a week because of a vacation hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll see if I might be able to still upload while being away

The Miraculous team is stunned and silently watch as Fenris walks over to Phoenix while giggling "I think you fried their brains completly now" Phoenix looks at the Miraculous team who looks terrified at them.  
"Seems like it" He sighs "Ok I think we should talk a bit about..." "You are a Demon ...y..you are one of them" Kagami says while getting ready to draw her sword but stops when she sees Fenris sad eyes and Phoenix angry ones.  
"I thought you guys would at least let me explain but it seems i was wrong trusting you ... like Kwami like wielder it seems" Phoenix says before shaking his head and letting himself fall down the tower.  
Fenris watches him go before sighing "You know ... you were the first humans he tried to trust in a long time" Kagami let her hand fall from her weapon and Ladybug speaks up "I'm sorry we didnt try to be rude but ... you just said it yourself .. you were guards for the demon king.

Fenris looks directly into Ladybugs eyes and she freezes under her gaze "That doesnt mean we are demons ... I...Its complicated but if you want more information about us ask your Kwamies we are giving them permission to speak about it to you"  
She walks to the edge of the plattform "I hope you guys will hold out long enough for this idiot to jump over his shadow" With thosewords she jumps down too and vanishes into the night, Kagami looks down and sighs "As you guys would say it I think I fucked up"  
Ladybug puts a hand on her shoulder "No everyone of us was shocked by this information and I think I would have reacted the same" Kagami nods "Thank you .... I think we have some questions we need to ask our Kwamies" she look determant at Ladybug who nods.  
They made their way back to Marinettes room to talk with their Kwamies, once they arrive they drop their transformations and catch their Kwamies.

Marinette sat down on her office chair and gave tikki a cookie "Tikki I know you are tired but we have important things to talk about" Tikki nods "I know but ..." She looks at the other Kwamies who nod "I want you to know that we made a big mistake back then that hurt Phoenix and the others"  
Tikki looked incredibly sad like she really regretted what happend back then, Marinette nods "I understand but this Fenris woman told me we should ask you guys about them we ... we kinda freaked out when we found out about them being former guards of the demon king" She bit her lip.  
Plagg chuckles "Yeah that can be a bit of a surprise when you first hear that" Loong and Sass hit his head, Tikki sighs "Anyways yes its true they were the demon kings former royal guards but who they really are is much scarier if you ask me" Marinette looks at tikki confused.  
"I'm sure they gave you their other titel too ... The Horseman of the Apocalypse?" The teens nod and tikki continues "Does any of you know who they are?"

Adrien raises his hand slowly "Ehm doesnt that have to do something with the bibel?" Plagg flew up to sit on his shoulder "Kinda but what that book says isnt really accurate .. the Horseman are 4 ...hmm lets call it Forces that keep the uniiverse in balance" Tikki nods.  
"There are Death War Fames and Pestilence ... or at least thats how you humans call them" They all sat there and nodded and Marinette was quickly getting pen and paper because she felt like this was gonna be a lot to take in too   
"As the previous Master taught you we Kwamies are born from concepts you humans came up like Creation and Destruction but Phoenix and the others have a different origin in contrary to what most former chosen taught the Horseman are technicly seen older than the Kwamies."  
That was a surprise to all of them granted they already figured that they were much older than they looked but that they are older than the little gods was astonishing.

"The Horseman are Forces that were there from the start of the universe but they were not thinking things at first they were a force that just excisted in the universe at all time"  
Tikki sighs "They got physical bodies from the Demon king but they were unique they were made from three sources that were at war at the time, they are part Demon Part godly deity and part ... human"  
Adrien looked confused and asked "So they are partly human? Tikki nods "Techniclly yes but they mostly just got the humanoid looks from that but what surprised everyone was that they were by far stronger than any of the other demons or deities"  
Marinette frowns "So they are super strong and got pretty much a human body with god and demon powers behind them while they are a millenia old Force that excisted since the beginning of time?... Wow"

Tikki giggles "thats not even half of what they can but I probably should tell you about the biggest mistake we Kwamies ever did in history" The other Kwamies in the room look down and look ashamed for what was about to be said ....even Plagg.  
"As I said the Horseman were 'born' into a war between the gods demons and humans and after the demon king summoned them to fight they decided to side with another side they wanted to side with the humans and gods because the demon king caged them into their bodies without them wanting it."  
Tikki looks sad and rubbed her paws together "But neitherr the gods nor the humans really trusted them and after a horrible fight they ended the war in a unique way... they banished the gods and demons into their own realm of existens to keep the earth from getting even further destroyed.  
After that they vanished for quite a while in the meantime the humans started to evolve and grow when we kwamies felt the want to help them our pleas were heard by an unlikely source ... by the Horseman of Death .. Phoenix" Tikki smiles lightly

"He created the Miraculous stones allowing us to interact with the humans if they held them but with time the humans created the Miraculous Jewlery you know today"  
Marinette waved her hands quickly "Wait wait wait wait so you wanna tell me that Phoenix id inderctly the creater of the Miraculous?" Tikki nods  
"Yes and he let us help the humans even after we didnt wanna side with them just for who created their bodies ... its something I'm still deeply ashamed for he never gave us a reason do doubt him but we just threw his helping hand away because his body was partly demonic"  
Theres a small tear in Tikkis eyes and Plagg quickly flies over to her to hug her while saying " without him there would probably be no earth no Miraculous and we would have been stuck in another plane of existence or even ..well dead"

Adrien gets a bit pale "Wait Kwamies can die?" Tikki wipes away her tears "If theres no Human left than we stop to excist because we were born trought the concepts of humans"  
Marinette looks sad "So he did nothing but trying to help and because we were so hung up on the demon part of his story we hurt him oh kwami I feel horrible now"  
Kagami suddenly remembers something else "But wait Fenris told us we were the first humans he wanted to try to trust in along time what did she mean by that?"  
Tikki shakes her head "This is a story only he can tell because ... because its something he had to suffer trought in the past that has nothing to do with us for once" 

Luka sighs "This all explains why his Heart-song was so coonflicted when i heard it ... he must have seen and been trought a lot of pain over the years"  
Sass nods "Thatssss true young Massster" Loong flies up "I know you all had a lot to take in today but please be assured Phoenix is an ally of great power and wisdom"  
Tikki nods "He might be hurt right ow but be assured I'm sure he will still help he never would let the demon back on earth" Marinette and the others nod "Yeah I think so too"  
Tikki finally smiles a little again "You guys might have to apologize to him in our name so please the next time you see him tell him we are all sorry" Kagami nods "I'll have to apologize too"

On the other side of Paris in an Apartment there was James running up and down the lenght of the living room while Angela was watching him.  
"I cant believe it its the same as back when we had that dumb triangle war they hear demon and instantly were ready to attack I knew I shouldnt have trusted humans again"  
Angela sighs "Come on heathead you know as good as me that they didnt mean it like that they are kids and they were scared I mean for Kwamies sake you told them that demons will attack"  
James looked at her sighs and just falls onto the couch with her under him while she giggles "You are right but I'm scared I mean ... I dont wanna repeat the same mistake as back than"

Angela sighs and softly rubs his left arm where she knew was now his mettalic arm "I know .. but It wont happen ..I Promise"  
James softly rubs a single scar on Angelas belly that has mostly faded by now with his fingers "I know ...because I wont make the same mistakes again"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well let me know what you thing in the comments and if i should change something


	4. Visitors from out of Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Angela get visitors and Marinette and Adrien have a talk on her Balcony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys I'm finally back from my vacation and found some time to write something I hope its ok like it is and I'm gonna try to upload more frequently from now on

Monday morning probably the most hated time ever and today was no exception if you asked Adrien Marinette Kagami and Luka they spend most of the night researching the Horseman of the Apocolypse and tried to find as many information as they could with the help of the Kwamies.  
Some of the Kwamies were a lot of help and some tried to come up with plans to show Phoenix and Fenris that they are sorry in the end they came up with the idea of giving them Miraculous to show them that they are part of their team and they found almost no information regarding the Horseman except the Bibel.  
Marinette got to school with adrien beside her and a giant coffee in either of their free hands they sipped their coffee and almost crawled to their class while wishing school would start at noon.  
Mrs Frost was already in the classroom and was watching her students going to their seats she knew some boys in her class had a crush on her and she thought it was amusing watching them blush as soon as they saw her.

When she notices Adrien and Marinette walk in she looked concerned at them but when they just waved their coffee to her to silently say "just tired" she relaxed a bit and continued watching the class chat and laugh while they waited for class to beginn.  
When the bell rang the class quickly quieted down and paid attention to their teacher while she explained todays subjects Marinette and Adrien were at least awake enough to do as if they payed attention.  
At the same time there was James sitting in his office working on some paperwork when there was a knock on the door he looked up and spoke "Come in" The door opened and in walked a pair of people James thought he would never see again.  
There was a Giant person ducking into the office with a big grin on their face "Hey Firebird its been a while" the person looked at the principal and hums "Since when are you wearing glasses?"

The smaller petite figure rammed its elbow into the giants side making the bigger one cought "Dont be rude" The petite figure turned to James and smiles "Hey D long time no see"  
James chuckles and got up "Gaia Aeria its good to see you" He hugged them both and laughts a bit "And to answer your question I started wearing them around 2 or 3 hundret years ago"  
Gaia how the giant woman was called grins "Wow honestly they suit you but I'm sure our little Ice Queen already told you that" She grinned "Yeah she tells me that everytime she sees me with them.  
Aeria the petite looking woman spoke up next "So I heared you are the Principal here how is it? ready to kill a few students already?" She giggles James chuckles and shakes his head.

"Its a great job and no I dont have murderes thoughts yet but anyways sit down make yourself at home" He waves to the chairs infront of his desk "I think we have a lot to talk about" He sounded a bit more Serious and the other two noticed that right away and sat down.  
Angela noticed the weird energy in the building rather quickly and was wondering what it was it felt familiar but she couldnt tell what it was She was relieved when she heard the lunch bell an quickly but quietly made her way to James office.  
When she arrived she was surprised to see a grin on James but other than that she didnt see anything wrong when she stepped into the Office "Did I tell you I love seeing you with your glasses" She was suddenly sweeped off her feet by two strong arms and two smaller ones and a suprised squeak escaped her lips before she realized what happend and hugged them back.  
"Oh my Kwami you guys are here" She hugged them both tightly and squealed in excitement, Gaia set her down after a bit and the three of them hugged one more time before sitting down.

Gaia spoke up first "Well I guess i owe our little principal here 50 bucks I wouldnt have thought the first thing you would say when you entered was something flirty about his glasses"  
Angela blushed bright red "He looks good with glasses" They all laugh a bit before getting a bit more serious "So P told us mostly what he knows but I wanted to ask you what you think aout all this"  
Aeria looked at Angela "I'm just curious because its unusual that demons are coming back and we all need to be on the same page" Angela nods "Yeah I think we have a lot to talk about"  
They started talking about what they knew and what theories they had so far and they slowly started to talk about what they did while they were seperated and at last about the Miraculous users.

Adrien and Marinette were at the bakery getting their lunch when they saw her ... Alya ... She was sitting in the Park with a view to the bakery Adrien and Marinette were on her Balcony and watched her for a while.  
"You think she will come here?" Adrien asked Marinete while he softly brushed her hair "I hope not to be honest" Marinette says while humming with her eyes closed she enjoyed it when Adrien was brushin her hair a lot.  
Adrien hums and kisses her cheek "Well if she comes and you dont wanna talk with her we can just transform and go" Marinette hums and thought for a few seconds before sighing and looking back at her boyfriend.  
"Do you think I should talk to her .. or at least listen to what she has to say?" Adrien stops brushing and softly hugs his girlfriend to his chest purring softly "I think you should do what you want to do Princess you dont owe them anything and I think the least they should do would be to apologize"

Marinette hums and closes her eyes enjoying his purring and thinking about what he said he had a point only a few people of her class tried to apologize so far most notibly Chloe she was one of the first to send a card and she explained that she never wanted to let it go this far.  
Some of her old classmates on the other hand were angry at her for example Kim was kicked out of the swim team ondine broke up with him and his parents made sure he kept away from doing anything dumb and he wasnt mature enough to accept it was his fault all of this happend.  
Marinette was conflicted on one hand she knew they deserved what happend but on the other hand they were once her friends ... or at least she thought so she wasnt so sure after what Lila did.  
Marinette cuddled into Adriens chest and sighs "I'm just confused on the one side I felt amazing since I switched classes but on the other side I feel like I left them with a dumbster fire I started"

Adrien softly rubs her back and hums a melody before softly answering "I think you did the right thing and maybe you left them with a dumbster fire but they were the ones that filled the dumbster and threw the matches in it" He kissed her forehead softly.  
"Just remember Princess even Mr Shark said it they are to blame for their own actions they were the ones that believed Lila and they are the ones that started the dumbster fire you are no firefighter you are not the one that has to put it out its their job"

Marinette smiles and softly kisses Adrien "Thank you even if that speech was a bit weird you are right I should stop thinking too much about it" She hugged him tightly "Thank you for being there for me kitty"  
Adrien smiles and holds her close "Always Mlady" They suddenly heard a giant explosion near the Eiffel Tower and a big smoke cloud rising up they looked at eah other and quickly went downstairs turning on the News to find out what happend.  
They saw Live footage of chaos erupting near the Eiffel Tower were People were running from shadowy humanoids in the smoke cloud and were yelling "Monster" they both knew they had to hurry,  
They transformed and made their way over there the only thing racing trought their mind was "Can we do this?" and "will he help us?" as they quickly got closer to smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Hope you guys liked it


	5. The first Demon appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes arrive at the scene of the explotion and fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys Please comment how it was this is the first real fight scene I wrote and I wanna know If its any good

James and Angela were in the middle of their talk with Gaia and Aeria when the explotion happend they all immidiatly jumped up and went to the window when they saw the smoke they quickly nodded to eachother before going outside to get to the site.  
When they got outside they saw Ladybug and Chat Noir already on their way to the explosion site and the four Horseman quickly went to a alley to transform into their real forms.  
James was now in a big black leather coat combat boots black leather like pants and a simple black long sleeve shirt on his head he wears his mask but also a big rimmed black leather hat.  
Angela was wearing white stocking and ballet flats she wears a rather short slightly ruffeled skort with small black snowflakes on it she weears a white belly free top and a white leather jaked with a black wolf on its back her hair is up in a ponytail and she also wears her mask.

Gaia and Aeria look at James and Angela and laugh a bit "Since when are we wearing spezial outfits?" Gaia asked "Since we also have a civillian life and dont want others bothering us" James answered in his growling like voice.  
"Point taken" Aeria says before letting her own magic change her simple outfit that consited of jeans a simple green shirt and tennis shoes and when the magic was done she was wearing a light green dress that was more like a ball grown than a battle outfit.  
Her hair was rather short with green and purple highlights and the dress has free on the back her shoes were high-heels but with what looked like fans on the outer side of them.  
Gaia sighs and transforms too she just changes her jeans and light blue shirt into some brown skin tight leather pants she wore no shoes but what the eye catcher was was her top if you could call it that she was wearing leather strips around her torso keeping her chest covered and in place.  
Angela pointed out how great the brown leather complimented her dark skin and how Aerias light green dress was looking beautiful with her light skin but that they would need masks too so they both just went along with the already selected theme from the other two and created skull like masks in their color.

When they were finally done they made their way to the battle some people screamed in surprise when they saw someone with wings fly off followed by three other people one riding a giant rock like a skateboard one with two little tornados under their feet and one with what looked like ice wings.  
Ladybug and Chat Noir had a bit of head start since the Horseman had to sort out their outfits so they were currently crouching on a rooftop nearby watching whats going on and honestly they didnt know themself there were humanoids running around scaring people but not hurting them also all of them looked quite similar almost like someone would describe a devil.  
Viperion and Ryuko soon joined them and were just as speechless about what was going on as the other two they quickly started getting civilians away from the devil looking humanoids and when Chat had tried to push away one of them away from a woman and her child it just poofed into black dust.  
"What the...?" was all Chat could say before something was hitting him sending him away flying, he hit the ground hard and groaned before jumping up again thanking his suit mentally.

When Chat looks what hit him he sees a tentacle that was coming from the still smoking explosion crater the tentacle slowly went back into the smoke and more humanoids coming out from the smoke.  
Suddenly all the humanoid devil like creatures looked at the four heroes before screeching and running into their direction ready to attack the heroes quickly started fighting back making every humanoid they hit explode into dust.  
They saw a giant wave of enemies rushing to them and were already ready to jump away when they just saw something crash into the wave of enemies destroying most of the enemies instantly making the rest stop.  
The heroes followed the chain of whatever crashed into the enemies to the sky seeing Phoenix with giant black feathery wings with the chain going to his wrist the humanoids screech up at him and Phoenix lands infront of the heroes with his back to them.

"I need you guys to keep the Imps away from me while i take care of the main demon with my comrades" He says without looking at them Ryuko was about to speak when three more people land beside Phoenix "I know you guys wanna talk ... come to where we first met at around 10pm"  
And with those words Phoenix pulled on the cain getting the scythe he threw at the enemies back into his hand before he and the other three Horseman started running to the smoke cloud while jumping around avoiding Tentacles and Imps on their way  
The four Heroes were stunned for a second before going into action too distracting the Humanoids they now knew were Imps they watches as Phoenix and the other Horseman fought the tentacles Phoenix with his scythe Fenris with a Spear and the two they didnt know yet used a giant hammer with spikes on one side and fans that one of them had at her shoes.  
The heroes soon lost sight of Phoenix when he ran into the smoke but soon heard a ear deafening Screech from inside the smoke cloud and the tentacles slowly started to turn to dust and the Imps that were still standing started to screech too while falling over slowly turning into that black dust too.

Phoenix walked out of the dust with something purple in his hand going directly to Ladybug "Here put this into your yoyo like the Akumas and then cast your cure" He gave her a purple crystal like looking stone before walking away.  
"Wait" Ladybug yelled but Phoenix just kept walking "I already told you we are gonna talk later" They watched as his wings grew out of his back again after they appeared to have vanished when he started fighting "I explain some things then" Was the last thing he said before flying off.  
Fenris sighs and turns the moisture in the air into ice wings on her own back and following him Gaia used a piece of the street to fly after them and Aeria turned to the heroes waving and saying "See you later" before using her wind powers to follow the others.  
Ladybug watched dumbfounded as they leave before purrifying the Crystal and casting her cure she watched as her cure repaired the damages and swung away with the others before reporters could swarm them.

James and the others made it unseen back to his office and they all collapsed into chairs "Maaaaaannn we are so out of shape" Gaia groaned "Speak for yourself I think we did well" Aeria said before giggling.  
James chuckles lightly "well the wings are something i have to get used to again but other than that it was ok ... anyways are you two gonna join us tonight when we speak with the Miraculous Useres?"  
Aeria hums "Sure as long as I can tease them a bit" she grins "I think thats ok" Angela laughts "By the way do you two already have somewhere to stay? If not me and Freeze would have a guestroom you could use"  
Gaia smiles "That would be great Thanks C" James chuckles "Stop with the C thing I didnt use that name in centuries" Aeria pouts "Nooo you will always be our little C" They all laught and continue teasing eachother.

Meanwhile on the other side of the street over a certain bakery there were 4 Heroes detransformed laying in different spots in a pink bedroom "So what do you think he wants to talk about? Kagami asked from her spot on the chaise.  
Adrien groaned "No Idea but I hope he explains what happend today" he lazily turned in Marinettes Office chair "I think he will probably introduce us to his friends" Luka said from his spot on the floor.  
Marinette groaned something into the pillow on her bed nobady could understand and Adrien chuckles "We cant hear you like that Princess" She pouts and looks at them "He probably will tell us to keep away from the fights froom now on" She sighs and hugs her pillow  
"I mean we had no idea what to do and werent really a big help" Adrien climbed up to her and hugs her tightly "We didnt know what we could do but now we will ask him and help however we can it wasnt our fault that we had no idea"

Marinette sighs "I know but I feel like back then when we fought Stoneheart for the first time" She pouts "And? we learned how to fight akumas after that too so we shouldnt give up just like that"  
She smiles lightly and hugs Adrien back "You are right and just like with akumas we all are gonna become experts in fighting demons too" Kagami nods "Definitly" Luka smiles "Yeah"  
Marinette kissed Adriens cheek "Thank you Kitty just like back then you again made me believe in myself" Adrien blushes and smiles "Well you are amazing so its not hard to believe in you Mlady"  
They were about to kiss again when Sabine yelled up to them "Hurry up kids lunch is about to be over" and with that the four teenage heroes jumped up and gathered their things before running to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment how the fight scene was so I know if I need to write it differently next time


	6. Apologies and Pastries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes finally get a chance to apologize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey I hope you guys like this chapter because I think It became pretty good

The classes after lunch were really great if you asked Marinette's class, Mrs Frost had a excited and happy aura around her this afternoon and the whole class felt it and acted acordingly.  
The whole class was having a great time and there were a lot of things they learned even tho they had so much fun, Mrs Frost was able to make the class fun and informativ what made Marinette and Adrien like her even more.  
When classes were over they noticed Mrs Frost with a happy little skip in her walk when she left and both were happy to see their favourite teacher happy, when they both made their way over to the bakery they saw Luka and Kagami already waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs.  
When they walked to the bakery Marinette saw Alya in the corner of her eyes looking at them before sighing and walking home, Marinette was debating internly if she should talk to her but for now she had more important things to take care of.

Once in the bakery they explained what happend earlier to Tom and Sabine before getting some pastries and going upstairs to discuss the next course of actions, they decided what Miraculous they would offer them to use and what else they could do to apologize.  
Kagami was sitting with them looking a bit nervous "Something wrong Kagami?" Luka asked his girlfriend "Yeah Its just .. this will be the first time I'll have to formally apologize to someone and I'm not sure if Dogeza will be enough"  
Marinette looks confused "Whats Dog-eza?" Kagami sits a bit straighter "Dogeza Its the formellest for of apologizing in the japanese culture Its usually used when you have to apologize to someone of higher status"  
Marinette nods "Ok and what is so special about it excactly?" Kagami kneels down on the floor "You apologize with Dogeza by kneeling down and bowing until your head is on the floor its a sign that you respect and see the other person as someone of higher standing as you and It will be the first time someone in my family will have to do it"

Now Marinette understood it was something her mother would not approve of her daughter doing but Kagami saw it as necessary to do it regardless and with that realization Marinette knew how bad Kagami felt for what happend.  
"Kagami I'm sure they will appreciate the gesture" Marinette smiles and softly put a hand on Kagamis shoulder "I hope so I was the only one to put my hand on my weapon when they tried to explain everything and I feel like Its my responsibility to apologize acordingly"  
Marinette nods "Right but we all have to apologize I think and that means I'm gonna bring them as many baked goods as I can and I will make something to show them how sorry I am" Adrien nods "I'm not as good in making things as you Princess but I'll try my best aswell"  
Luka nods and smiles "I'll write down their heart-songs for them to show that I'll try to understand them better from now on" They all nodded and started to plan what they would say and do and before they realized it it was already 9:45pm and they had to hurry to the roof they first meet them at.

When the four heroes, each carrying a bag of baked goods, came near the roof they heard some voices speak "So tell us Phoenix' why do you even bother talking to those kids they already showed that they not trust us because of our demon side" They heard one voice speak before ducking behind a roof.  
"Because I feel like they deserve a chance to explain themselfs and to apologize Gaia. They are kids as you said they are young and they can make mistakes. I wanna see If they can learn from them and if not then so be it we might have a easier time handling demons with them but If we have to we can do it with just us four too."  
"Still doesnt explain why you suddenly feel like giving them a second chance" Another voice said "I mean you are the one that is the most sceptical one when it comes to humans since ...then"  
"I know and I wont do the same mistakes as back then again but I feel like I should let them explain themselfs they had a lot to take in when they did it so maybe we can talk normally now" The other two voices sigh but stay silent for now.

The four heroes decided that this would probably the best time to go to them, they landed on the roof and saw Phoenix sit against a chimney with Fenris laying on his lap with him softly playing with her hair.  
The other two where leaning against another chimney looking at them "Good you are here" Phoenix says "First of those two you see over there are Gaia and Aeria the other two Horseman I talked about the last time we talked ..."  
Ladybug nods "Its nice to meet you two but I think we have something important to say before we continue" Phoenix nods "Ok what is it?" The four heroes stepped up and gave each of the four Horseman one of the bags with baked goods before stepping into a line.  
Ryuko was the first to step forth without a word she kneeled down and bowed down until her head touched the ground "My deepest apologies for what I done the last time we spoke I'm ashamed of my actions and even tho I probabyl dont deserve forgiveness for it I wanted you to know how sorry I am"

Phoenix looked at the scene infront of him before sighing "Stop bowing I accept your apology and honestly I cant hold it against you It is quite a shock to hear we are partly demons"  
Ryuko looks at him "Still I shouldnt have reacted like this and I swear I will show you that you have my full trust from now on" Ladybug and the others nod "We got some baked goods for all of you as a little apology present" Ladybug said  
"Also I will write down all of your Heart-songs for you to try and understand you better" Viperion says "And I will try to make something as well I know I'm not good at making things but I hope you will still like it"  
Ladybug "I'll make you all something aswell maybe together with Chat I'm a designer and would like to make something for all of you"

Phoenix looked at each one of them before chuckling softly and full on laughting after a few seconds Fenris looks at them and giggles "I think you guys are forgiven"  
"More than that I appreciate your effort and honestly I would have been statisfied with a simple sorry but you guys showed me there are still humans worth our time" He sighs taking a deep breath "Come on lets eat and talk you guys dont have to stand there like this all night"  
The heroes were surpired for a solid minute before gaia and Aeria put a hand on their shoulders "He accepted you guys so I guess you are alright" Gaia said before helping them to a spot to sit down.  
Ladybug was sitting beside Phoenix who still had Fenris on his lap "So you really accepted our apology?" Phoenix nods "You guys came to us to apologize and from how you guy spoke its clear you are really sorry"

Phoenix looks at Ladybug directly and for the first time she saw his bright red eyes clearly, they looked like two flames bright and warm but at the same time dangerous "I not only accept your apology I forgive you too"  
Ladybug leaned her head to the side a bit confused "I forgive you because you guys wanted to apologize and swallowed your pride to do so and for me accepting to have made a mistake and taking responsibility are two of the most important things someone can do"  
Ladybug smiles and nods "You guys still get something handmade from me tho" She grins "Thats something I do for everyone of my friends" Phoenix chuckles "I think we will get along great Marinette"  
And with those words the four heroes dropped their pastries they were holding "W..What?" Ladybug asked "What did you call me?" Phoenix chuckles "Marinette like in your Name ... dont act so surprised I created the Miraculous so its only natural i can see trough the magic it uses to disguise you"

"Y..Yeah but how do you know my name?" Phoenix grins even tho its not really visible "Because I know you in your civilian life as well but you will realize that soon enough because I was planning to tell you who we are so we can contact each other better in cases of attacks"  
Ladybug was speechless and the other heroes were just as much at a loss of their words "Y..you guys are gonna tell us who you are?" Ryuko asked "Along with other things" Fenris says "Its time we are putting all cards on the table" Phoenix says while reaching for his mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUn DUN DUNNNNnnnn  
> They are gonna reveal who they are is that good is that bad? let me know in the comments


	7. revealed identities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and the others reveal their identities and talk ... sorry its probably boring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys I'm Reall really sorry I didnt upload for so long but I just started work somwhere and Im a bit stressed hope you still like this chapter

Ladybug and the other heroes sat there holding their breath they were about to see the face of the Horseman of Death the person that just forgave them and that is probably as old as the kwamies if not even older and they watched as he ever so slowly pulled of the skull like mask revealing  
"Mr Shark?" both Ladybug and Chat Noir almost yelled in unison and he chuckles "Surprise I guess?" without the mask they could see hid eyes a bit better they were bright red and held a fire that was at the same time incredibly comforting as well as looking like it could burn you in mere seconds.  
"Wait Mrs Shark like your new Principal?" Ryuko asked a bit confused Ladybug nods "Y..yes he was the one that got Lila away from us" Ryuko looked at him and nods "Then I guess I owe you a thank you for helping my Friends"  
Fenris hums and slowly pulled her mask off too "He did a pretty good job with Lie-la" Angela grins as she sees the stunned faces of Ladybug and Chat Noir "By the way you two dont forget the homework I gave you earlier"

Ladybug and Chat Noir blink for a few seconds while James started laughting and after a bit of calming down the heroes slowly started to laugh too "So our Principal and Teacher are A. Married to eachother B. Immortal C. Two Horesman of the apocolypse ..."   
"Horsewoman?" Chat asked and received a head shake from Angela "and D. two of the only people who can give us a chance to win against the demons .... did I forget something?" Angela hums "We are also the incarnations of Death and War have created the Miraculous and were maybeee responsible for some minor things that happend in the past"  
Ladybug just sighs "Yeah I wanna ask about the Miraculous thing later but for kwamies sake that just is ..." "Weird?" Chat tried to porvide "More like ... a lot to take in" Ladybug rubs her face  
"Yeah that too" Chat says before groaning and laying on the ground. 

Angela giggles "Well honestly its mostly coincidence that we are your teacher and principal" James nods "We were actually just hoping for a normal life until Hawkmoth appeared and misused the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculous"  
Gaia and Aeria take of their masks too but because they just arrived today there wasnt anything to comment about them especially because those two didnt really have a civilian life connected to them.  
Marinette groans "Ok so my favourite Teacher .." Angela smiles and blushes from the compliment "...and probably the best Principal I ever had..." James smiles and appreciates the compliment "... are now also my teammates and apparently the creater of the miraculous...well thats a lot"  
"We also made some other magical artifacts but they are mostly lost around the world" James says "I miss that never empty Ale mug you made" Gaia says wistfully looking into the sky "I loved that mug"

Aeria giggles "And I thought you would miss that ring more" Wigges her eyebrows and gaia blushes brightly, James chuckles "Ok I think we should get back to the topic we will have to face the media soon there are already pictures and theories floating around the internet"  
Ladybug nods "Right what should we tell them I mean we didnt announce Hawkmoths retirement as a villain yet either" James hums "we could use him as a cover story for now but that still leaves us four we have to give them some kind of information"  
Marinette grins and claps her hands "I know we already discussed it earlier but we thought about giving you guys miraculous too if you use them we could just tell them you are the new heroes and no questions regarding your powers could come up"  
James hums and nods "Not a bad idea what miraculous did you have in mind?" Ladybug rubs her neck "Well I thought you guys would like to choose one for yourself" Aeria was about to say something but James coldly says "No you cant take the Peacock Duusuu is probably still recovering and Mayura is still a treat as far as the public knows"

Aeria pouts "Fine" James "I think I already have a few Ideas first off the turtle miraculous for Aeria and the Ox Miraculous for Gaia" Ladybug nods "Ok thats ... ok i guess" She bites her lips the Ox was totally ok but she kinda was hoping to keep the turtle because Wayzz was helping her with the guardian stuff and she still had a little hope to get Nino back on the team.  
Gaia nods "Sounds good to me" Aeria "I guess thats fine but as soon as Hawky and Mayu are officially retired I would like to take the Peacock" James groans "Fine but only if Duusuu is ok with that" Aeria smiles brightly.  
James sighs "Ok I cant think of one for me yet but I think the Fox would be a good option for Fenris" Marinette nods "Yeah I guess the Fox could be useful and again she was reminded of a past teammate she would have wanted back.  
"Dont worry if you need them back we will give them to you right away" James smiles softly "I know Alya and Nino were close to you and If you think we will need them we wont stand in your way ... just make sure they dont stand in ours too" he chuckles softly.

"Thank you but we still need one for you" She hums "I think the Bee wouldnt really fit you the Horse isnt offensive and the Monkey .." "No definitly not the monkey I met Xuppu we didnt get along that well" Marinette couldnt help but giggle.  
"Ok then any other ideas?" James thinks for a bit "I guess its either the Rooster or the Mouse really thats the only to I can think of" Fenris hums "I would go with the mouse Mullo is a sweetheart and I think Multiply could help a lot if Phoenix has to do it"  
Marinette nods "So the Ox Turtle Fox and Mouse Miraculous then I could give them to you tomorrow in school" James nods "Just come to my office in the morning Ill get them to the others then" Fenris grins "I cant wait I thnk this is the first time we are gonna use the Miraculous"  
Adrien asks a bit surprised "Really I thought with you as the creators you would have them used before" James chuckles "well we and the Kwamies didnt get along so well .. I mean a few were alright but most didnt really like the fact we were part demons" He shrugs.

The miraculous users look down a bit ashamed because they know exactly how bad the kwamies feel about that before Marinette speaks up "Yeah about that we spoke with the Kwamies and they all want to apologize too so I thought I asked you guys if it was ok if I take the Miracle Box with me the next time we meet so they could do it themselfs"  
Fenris smiles brightly "I think thats a good Idea Marinette" James nods "So I guess we should think about a spot we can meet up at" Marinette nods and Fenris jumps up a bit "Uuuuh how about our apartment we could have a little team sleepover"  
Adrien smiles at that idea because he always wanted to be part of a sleepover and Marinette nods "I think thats the best Idea its secure and noone could try to ambush us to get the Box"  
James nods "Then its decided we can meet up on friday and then we can show you how to get there" They all started chatting a bit more and the Miraculous team started to learn more about the Horseman.

Viperion chuckles and says "You wouldnt believe what we found online when we tried to get information about you I mean Slenderman? CreppyPastas? SCPs and Mothman?" "Oh SCPs and Mthman arent that far off as you think"  
The heroes go ilent and look at James confused "Hey when its dark and foggy I could have looked like a moth and yu really think Kwamies are the only supernatural thing on this earth? we helped the Foundation a bit in the past too"  
Adrien was the first to speak up ... "So slenderman..." "Oh no that one isnt true as far as we know" James chuckles "Fenris I think YOU fried their brains this time"   
Fenris looks at the stunned faces of the Heroes and says "Oops ... my fault" The scream from Marinette could have been heared even a few block away from them "How are those things real?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now the SCPs are canon in my Universe .... I think I made a mistake ....


	8. Fluff and some weird talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien have a little Park date while they have lunch after the talk they had the night before with the Horseman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished this and I hope you like it I was planning to update yesterday but I had a DnD game that took longer than expected XD

After a few more minutes of freaking out on the heroes side and a lot of laughting and teasing from the Horseman they started to have a questioning game were they tried to find out how many SCPs and other supernatural things were real.  
"What about Big Foot?" Chat asked and James hums "SCP 1000 yeah had to deal with him more and honestly I think most pictures are so blurry from his smell" Chat nods and Viperion spoke up "Ok what is your favourit Supernatural ...thing? except for eachother of course"   
Fenris giggles "Well besides Phoenix here I think SCP 999 is super cute It doesnt have the name Tickle Monster for no reason" She smiles brightly Aeria chuckles and speaks next "I think SCP 500 Is way better I mean a Pill that cures everything? Hello way more useful than a orange blob"  
Gaia hums "Yeah but with the help of SCP 038 It could only heal what 40 people and it would be gone" Phoenix sighs "Seriously are we having that discussion again?" Fenris grins "Oh come on you know you love talking about this like you would definitly name 2295"

Marinette hums "What does 2295?" James sighs "Its a patchwork Teddybear that makes replicas of organs that it gives to people who need it" Marinette awwws for a bit and Kagami hums "Thats quite interesting because all of those SCPs could help against your individual aspects you embody"  
The four Horseman look at eachother "Huh yeah ...you are right" Gaia says "Its probably something related to that" Aeria agrees James nods "Yeah now we kinda got off topic we were suppossed to talk about the demon attacks not SCPs"  
Everyone nods "So first off the first few battles will probably look like what happend today because until whoever tries to open the portals figures out how to do it properly they will appear all over the city but the good thing is for now there will only be eggs"  
"Eggs?" Marinette asked confused "Yeah the thng in the dust cloud today was only a egg Demons cant just cross over like going into another room they will appear as eggs first that have to hatch" Marinette nods "Sounds kinda like we will never see a proper demon"

"Oh you will" Fenris said a bit more serious "The eggs can hatch incredibly fast depending on a few factors like what kind of demon it is how much fear there is around it and where it is exactly"  
James nods "If a water Demon appears in the Seine it will Hatch in mere Seconds if there a People that are scared nearby" The Heroeas nod "But on the bright side we can probably make a schedule on when demons will appear after the first 3 or 5 attacks"  
Marinette sighs a bit relieved "That would actually be a lot of help regarding school and other things" James nods "Also we managed to determan what Miraculous set is being used for the portal opening it is with a 90% chance the Miraculous of the seven deadly sins"  
Marinette frowns "Seven deadly sins? That doesnt sound like a set Masster Fu told me about" "Because it isnt its one of the few sets we didnt acually create" James says with aserious expression on his face "This set was created by the first possessed Person on this earth and uses the power of sins commited on earth"

Chat frowns "So if someone commits a sin the miraculous gets stronger?" James shakes his head "No we dont know much about it but what we know is that those Miraculous seem to not have Kwamies or other entities in them and instead of using the energy those entities would have they use the energy of the sins so they dont grow stronger they just recharge differently"  
They all nod "But I think you guys heard enough tonight theres school tommorow and even if I'm your Principal I cant have you guys run late so go home and sleep we will continue this talk when we are all in our apartment" He says and softly kisses Fenris' head who stretches on his lap lazily but with a giant smile.  
And exactly in that moment there was a yawn heard from 3 of the heroes "I think you are right" Marinette says trying not to yawn too "Lets continue this when we are all more awake "James nods and they all got up but before the heroes could say goodbye and jump off they saw James come over to them holding out his hand "I hope we can work good together then"   
Marinette shakes his hand and nods "Yeah me too" The Heroes said their goodbyes and made their ways to their homes ready to fall into bed but before Marinette could do that she wrote everything down they learned today in a safe little notebook before falling asleep too.

The next Morning Marinette was woken up by Adrien informing her that if she doesnt hurry they will be late and she jumped out of her bed to get ready while Adren chuckles and went downstairs to wait for her and maybe to get a few Pastries.  
Not even 5 Minutes later they were on their ways to class running hand in hand to make it in time and they saw James and Angela infront of his Office and they both still couldnt really believe their Teacher and Principal were their Superhero Allies.  
They sat down into their seats with a few minutes until the bell would ring and as they already expected the talk of the class were the new Heroes that appeared in yesterdays attack "I heard one of them had wings and was flying" They heard Aurore say.  
"I hope we get to see them properly soon I would love to include them in my new story" they heard Marc mumble and Aurore nods "Yeah I wanna know what they look like too"

Adrien and Marinette sat there with their coffee and Pastries listening to their class theorizing about the new heroes for a while smirking to themself thinking about how they would react if they found out their Teacher was one of them.  
The Bell finally rang and the class got into their seats before Mrs Frost came in and the school day started for real and while Adrien was paying attention Marinette couldnt help herself and started sketching designs for the new Heroes.  
At Lunch she and Adrien decided to have a little picknick in the park and Tom and Sabine were more than happy to give them a basket full of Pastries and a blanket to sit on.  
They were in the middle of their little date when they saw Alya getting to her usual seat in the Park looking at Marinettes Home with a thoughtful look and they watched as she appeared to have decided something and watched as she walked over to the bakery.

"You think we should follow her?" Adrien asked while softly playing with Marinettes hair while she leaned against his chest "No I dont think it will be necessary If she tries something dumb my mom will throw her out and if she wants to do something good they will tell her where to find us"  
Marinette was still not sure what to think of her former best friend but she was hoping she would own up to her mistakes "If you say so Princess" He kissed her head and softly purred for her aking her close her eyes.  
Marinette wasnt dumb she knew that she shouldnt ruin anyones future without a backup plan so she managed to have ways to repair any destroyed future for her former classmates but if she would do it depended on them.  
"I love it when you purr Kitty" She hums and curls into him "Its so relaxing I wish I could have you as a pillow" She said sleepy making Adrien blush softly "Well if you ever want that just give me a call I'm sure I can find a way to make it happen Princess" He held her close while she cuddels into him.

As Lunch break was almost over Adrien had to wake up Marinette again what was harder than it sounded she was a deep sleeper and it took him almost 5 minutes to get her to wake up before they quickly brought back the basket and blanket to the bakery.  
As they were about to make their way back to school they were surprised by Sabine handing Marinette a Letter "Alya came by earlier and gave that to us she seemed rather nervous but I think that was a given when me and Tom still were a bit mad at her"  
Marinette took the Letter and looked at it intensly thinking about millions of things that could be written in it but she was brought back to reality by a hand squeezing hers softly.  
She looked up to Adrien who just looked at her with all the love and adoration he had for her and she decided to open it later when they both were in her room "Thanks Maman I will read it after school.  
Sabine smiles and nods now get going oh and before i forget could you bring these chocolate croissants to your Principal he ordered them earlier but it seems he couldnt get them yet" They both nod and took the bag before running to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some comments about what you guys thought and maaybe some SCp ideas I could include


	9. Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Marinette have a long overdue talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a bit of a shorter chapter I had to rewrite it 5 times because my PC was acting up I'll try to fix it asap but until then idk if i can upload as much anyways i hope you guys wiill like it

Afternoon classes were hell for Marinette she was thinking about that letter and was almost ready to read it in class but she knew she should do that in a more privat setting if the letter had something shocking in it she wouldnt want to disturb class with her reaction.  
Adrien of course noticed the uneasy way she kept looking at her bag where the letter was and held her hand showing her that he was there for her whatever happens and even whispers "Dont worry Princess I'm by your side and Ill support you however I can"   
This earned him a kiss on the cheek and the image of his blushing girlfriend. It felt like eternity before classes were over and marinette was able to read the letter in the locker room it simply said "Hey I know you probably dont wanna talk to me but If by any chance you were ready to talk please meet me in the park after school if thats ok alone. Alya"  
Marinette looked worried and let Adrien read the note he sits besides her on a bench and holds her hand "ok so she wants to talk what do you wanna do Princess?" Marinette bit her lip and was silent for a few seconds "I...I dont know honestly on the one side I wanna talk with her but on the other ... I'm worried how this talk might end ... I'm still feeling hurt by what she did."

Adrien hugs her tightly and softly rubs her back "It's ok Princess you dont have to do anything you arent comfortable with and if you want I can keep an eye on both of you IF you decide to talk with her or I can Transform and keep an eye on you as Chat"  
Marinette sighs and kisses his cheek "Thank you Kitty. I... I think I should at least hear her out and If you are nearby to help me if its needed that would be great thank you" Adrien smiles and kisses her hand "I would do anything for you Princess" And this earns him the rare sight of a tomatoe Marinette.

They made their way to the park where they saw Alya sitting on a bench nervously looking at the time Marinette took a deep breath and made her way to her while Adrien stayed back to give them some privacy but stayed close enough to help her if it was needed.  
Alya saw Marinette walk up to her and she jumped up ready to greet her but bit her lip instead not sure if she should, she just takes a deep breath and stands there kinda awkwardly "H..Hey" Marinette gives her a small smile "Hi" She nervously looks back at Adrien who stand near a tree watching them before turning back to her "So ...you wanted to tak?"  
Alya nods "Y..yeah ... I ..I wanted to apologize I...I had a lot of time to think and I think you deserve to hear this so could you maybe sit down with me?" Marinette bites her lip but nods slowly sitting down and watches Alya sit down beside her afer a moment of awkward silence Alya started talking.  
You know ... I realized I fucked up big time when I looked back and remembered how I treated you ... even before this lying snake came along ... I... "She sobbed starting to cry "I used you without relizing it .. the free food the clothes and your kindness ... I sed you in such a disgusting way and .. and now I realized how .. how awful I was ..."

Marinette looked at her silently while Alya cried a bit "The thing is at first I was so angry at you for what you did but ... but after I thought about it I realized you had every right to do it ... I ... I'm gonna be honest I ... I only have one thing left in my live that I am proud of and I dont even know if I'll be able to do it ever again ..."  
Alya looked at one of the fox necklaces `Gabriel´ released a few years ago rubbing it softly "I probably dont deserve it anymore anyways... " She sighs " I wanted to tell you how sorry I am but I dont know how honestly I... I was so awful and after everything that happend I dont think I'll ever be able to really apologize ... I talked with the others in class most want to apologize too"  
Marinette bit her lip worrying Alya looks at her with tears on her face "Dont worry we said we would do it seperatly .. they allowed me to go first ... I ..I just thought I might warn you a bit ... most of the class realized that what happend were their own fault ... but some ... mostly Chloe and Kim think you went too far ..."  
Marinette was stunned into silence about what Alya said next ... "By the way Nino left me ... honestly I cant blame him Lila made me do things I regret now ...I .. I was so awful to him and .. and he just tried to.." She breaks down crying into her hand and Marinette honestly doesnt know what to do so after a few akward seconds she softly starts rubbing Alyas back what makes her cry even harder.

After a few minutes of crying Alya calms down a bit "I... I'm sorry" Marinette shakes her head "Dont be ... I might not be your friend right now and ... It might take some time for me to forgive you but I think we could one day be friends again"  
That made Alya tear up again and she hugs Marinette while crying into her shoulder "Y..you a..are way t..too k..kind f..for t.this w..world" she says inbetween sobs and Marinette just rubs her back softly.

Adrien watches as Alya suddenly hugs his Princess he was about to go over when he saw his princess shake her head to him making him stop, he still was on edge because he wasnt sure what Alya was doing he couldnt hear anything from where he was but when he saw his Princess hug her back and rub her back he knew Alya wasnt against her.  
He leaned against a tree watching the two ex friends talk for a while longer before they seperated when his Princess came back to him she looked exhausted "Are you alright Princess?" Marinette nods softly "I think so ... just tired" She sighs.  
Adrien smiles "I think that screams for a cuddle session" he carefully picked her up bridal style making her yelp before carrying her to the bakery making her giggle softly "Thank you kitty ... for everything" She kisses his cheek and cuddles into his chest making him blush.

The two of them spend the rest of the day cuddled up in a blanket fortress in Marinettes room while watching movies and doing their homework.  
Marinette knew there would be others going to apologize to her so she got her back-up plans ready as well, everybody who would apologize in the next few weeks would get a second chance and those who come to her after they heard that she had back-ups ... well she knew they would be annoying but she wouldnt let herself get used again.  
Adiren and Marinette fell asleep that afternoon feeling a bit lighter the worries of demons classmates and other things forgotten for now while they both were in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much fluff at the end?


	10. Sleepover preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Miraculous gang is preparing for the sleepover at Phoenix and Fenris' Apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm not dead just have a really chaotic situation with my PC  
> I managed to get this Chapter done and I just wanted to Apologize for the long break and I sadly cant Promise That I will upload more often now but I'll try
> 
> Now one Last warning In this Chapter I mention Weed and its probably gonna become a bit of a bigger element in the next Chapter as well because since I heard of the "Luka smokes weed because he is actually stressed 24/7" Headcanon from someone I cant stop thinking of it and wanted to put it in here too please tell me what you guys think of it and if I should keep it out 
> 
> Thanks to everyone commenting in advance and I hope you enjoy this Chapter (Even if its a bit shorter)

The following week was a blur for Marinette some of her old classmates started to apologize Nino Mylene Ivan Rose and Julika to be exact they all told her how sorry they were and Marinette told them that even if she accepts their apologies she cant forgive them right away and they all accepted it.  
Luka later told him how Rose and Julika were planning to show how sorry they really are and how they kept him up all night to brainstorm and she was honestly touched by this ... Also she gave Luka a extra large Coffee because he was kept up so long.  
It was finally friday and Marinette was currently in her room packing up a bag for the sleepover/Team-meeting they would have in a few hours at Mr Sharks and Mrs Frosts Apartment.  
She was slightly panicing about what to bring until Adrien calmed her down a bit "Princess this is just a sleepover if anything I should be the nervous one the only sleepovers I was at until now were the ones when I sneaked out to see you" He kissed her forehead and she hugs him.

"You are right Kitty but ... I dont know how I should feel about all this I mean our Principal is one of the four Horseman of the Apocalypse and we are gonna have a sleepover at his place ... this just feels kinda ... weird?"  
Adrien chuckles and nods "I know what you mean Princess but he is also one of our Teammates so I think it will be fine its the same as if we would have a sleepover with Luka and Kagami ok?" Marinette sighs and nods "You are probably right Kitty"  
"Probably?" He asks with a rised Eyebrow and Marinette hits him with a pillow "Dont get full of yourself Mister" They both started laughting until Marinette spoke up again "Ok I think I have everything ... Oh I should grab some Pastries from the Bakery for all of us"  
Adrien grins "Macaroons?" Marinette smiles and pecks his lips "Of course I'll make sure to pack some Passions fruit ones just for you" Adrien smiles brightly "You are the best Princess"

Talking Kagami's Mother into letting Kagami join the sleepover wasnt as hard as they thought afterall she saw Marinette and Adrien as a good influence on her Daughter and even tho she was blind she could see that her Daughter loved her Boyfriend dearly and if Luka playing for both of them from time to time made Tomoe see him as a nice young man worthy of her Daughter than that didnt hurt either.  
Kagami was Nervous even tho noone but Luka could tell it right away this was afterall her first sleepover with friends she ever had.  
Luka helped Kagami just like Adrien helped Marinette so Kagami didnt pack her koi fish like she originally planned and instead had only the necessary things with her.  
"Are you sure I wont need my fencing foil with me?" Luka smiles "I'm 100% sure my sweet cherry blossom" Kagami blushed everytime Luka called her that and so he only used it when they were alone ... or if he wanted to proof to Marinette Kagami was able to blush.

They got everything they needed and when they left Luka could feel how nervous Kagami got the closer the sleepover got so he did what he could best ... play his guitar and get his girlfriend to calm down.  
Tomoe and Gabriel believed the sleepover would be at the Dupain-Cheng Bakery so Kagami and Luka went over there to meet up with Adrien and Marinette when they arrived they saw two small bags one pink and one black and a giant bag full of Pastries besides them.  
Luka looked at Marinette "... dont you think thats a bit much Mari?" Marinette giggles "Well we will be 8 people and my Papa always is worried that we wont have enough so he packed a extra large bag for us"  
Kagami nods "Understandable... When do we have to go?" Marinette hums "we still have an hour before we are supposed to meet Phoenix" Kagami nods and Marinette notices how she is quieter than usual.

"Everything ok Kagami?" Kagami sighs softly "Yes Its just... this is my first sleepover" Marinette nods and smiles "Then we will make sure that this will be the best sleepover ever" She says as she hugs Kagami making the other girl stiffen up before she relaxes and hugs back.  
"Thank you Marinette" Luka smiles brightly and pulls Adrien into the hug so they all are hugging before Kagami breaks it "Thank you guys I know Its silly to worry about things like that but I dont know what I'm supposed to do in situations like that"  
They all smile and grab their stuff when its time to go to the meeting spot, they transformed and jumped into the direction of the rooftop they are suppossed to meet Phoenix and find him smoking.  
Marinette lands and frowns lightly "Good Evening Mr Shark ... I didnt know you smoked" James smiles and chuckles "Please when we meet like that call me Phoenix and I only smoke when its DnD Night"

Adrien grins and the others look confused "Whats DnD?" Asked Marinette James smiles "Dungeons and Dragons ... The Tabletop game" the others heard of it before and Adrien looked like he was gonna squeal any second  
James smirks "I guess Adr.. I mean Chat would like to play too?" He nods "Yeah I heard a lot and watched some stuff online but was never able to play it before" He looks super excited and James chuckles "If you guys want you can join for tonight I think Fenris has a session prepared"  
Marinette hums "Sounds like fun" Luka sniffs the Air a bit "Are you smoking Grass?" James rises a brow "Yeah ... If you guys have something against it we wont smoke" Luka chuckles "Hey dont stop because of me I am living with a ex-rocker that became a selfproclaimed Pirate as a mother You think I dont smoke?"  
The others look at him a bit shocked "You smoke weed?" Kagami asks "Only when Im seriously stressed..." "Luka ... you are always stressed" pointed Kagami out and he just shrugs.

James chuckles "You dont have to worry we wont smoke beside you guys But we should probably get going or the others might wonder where we are" They nod and follow Phoenix to his Apartment.  
They land on a rather big Balcony and James turns to them "Alright guys the others might look a bit ... wild but they are seriously nice so dont worry ... Oh and if Terra starts stripping just ignore it. and with those words he opened the Balcony door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please dont forget to comment and I really hope I can post more often now


	11. DnD and the good stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sleepover starts and stuff happens *wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so ... yeah its been a while I'm really sorry about that I kinda lost inspiration for the story and couldnt write anything decend I hope this chapter is at least ok and again I'm sorry for being away for so long

When Phoenix opened the balcony the first thing they saw was the other three Horseman sitting on the floor around a coffee table all wearing comfortable clothes, It was kinda weird seeing Mrs Frost in jogging pants and an oversized hoodie that they could swear looked way too big for her.  
Angela saw them and smiles "Hey guys finally joining us?" Marinette smiles back "Sorry to make you guys wait I brought Pastries" She held up the rather big bag full of Pastries up.  
Terra grins "Uuuuh from your Parents Bakery?" Marinette nods and she sees all of them smile, Freeze got up and helped them get their things inside and after they were in they looked around a bit curiously.  
The Apartment was rather big and was well decorated they saw a big TV hanging on the wall and some shelfsstuffed with books little figures and some pictures, Curiousity overtook Marinette and she looked closer atr the pictures and noticed most of them were at least a decade old some even were Black and White and most of them showed James and Angela in clothes from different eras of time.

Angela smiles "We lost a few of our pictures over time but those are some we collected over the years" Marinette nods "You two look really happy in all of them ... except that one" She pointed at one of the black and white ones "Why arent you smiling like in the rest of it?"  
Angela giggles "Because thats how Pictures were took back then" She nods and looks at a picture of a ball "I like your dress in that one ..." She didnt know how to call her teacher right now would Mrs Frost be too formal would Angela be too casual ... would Fenris be weird?  
"Thank you funny story that ball fell exactly on our wedding anniversary so it was extra special ... and please call me Angela or Freeze I dont care honestly" She giggles.  
Marinette smiles "Ok ..Freeze may I ask when is your Wedding Anniversary?" Angela smiles "December 12th" "If we diddnt misscalculated it when they changed the calender system" Phoenix said and the four heroes blink 

Angela smirks "Well yeah we have been married for a long while now" Before anyone could ask anything Phoenix spoke up "Yes we are married since .. since pretty much the beginnig of time but who wants to play DnD?" Terra frowns "I thought we dont have a session tonight"   
Phoenix grins "Slight change of plans the Miraculous team never played it before and I told them they could try tonight ... also Luka wants some of the good stuff" Luka nods and Terra starts laughting loudly "I like him already come here little stoner and let me show you the good stuff"  
And so they started playing and they had a lot of fun, at first Kagami wasnt sure how to play but soon found it to be a lot of fun, Marinette played her chaotic neutral character just chaotic enough to make a lot of funny stuff happen one thing Adrien probably will bring up a few times in the future is that Marinettes Character made with the help of an NPC a pocket watch that would have an Illusion of Adriens Character mud wrestling with himself.

Phoenix told them that if they want they could join whenever they wanted and Marinette smirks „I think we will it was honestly a lot of fun .“ Adrien chuckles „Yeah even tho i saw a new side to my princess i never thought you would like watching me mud wrestle with myself“ He smirks and Marinette becomes red as a tomatoe. Freeze giggles and just as she was about to tell a story about her and Phoenix there was a knock on the door Phoenix excused himself and got up to answer. Marinette took that oppertunity to grab the miracle box from her stuff „Before I forget I brought the miracle box so you guys could choose your miraculous you wann use“ Freeze smiles „Thanks but there was a slight change … you see James found his own Miraculous in an online auction..“ Marinette looked surprised „Wait he has a miraculous too?“ Freeze smiles „Yeah we all would have one but they were lost trought time wait a second“ She got up and tiptoed into another room before coming back with a red yellow and orange kwami in her hands after silently closing the door she sat back down.

„Guys say hello to Fiire the Phoenix Miraculous Kwami“ The Kwami stretched a bit and the others could see a bird like Kwami looking at them with big red eyes and a soft smile „Hi I'm Fiire Is nice to meet you all.“ They were speechless until Luka coughts and mumbles something like „I think I smoked too much“ While looking at the kwami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments Also if someone can tell me how to post pics here i would appreciate it since i have now some stuff regarding Phoenix i would like to show


	12. Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Art I commissioned let me know if you like it and who i should commission next

Some Character Art I commissioned by Cremidraws I really like it and i hope you guys like it too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cremidraws on Insta https://www.instagram.com/cremi.draws/  
> Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/cremidraws/posts


	13. Thinking of names for every chapter is hard but ... idk Talks and a bear-ly Surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group talks about their newest revelation and something I actually planned in the first story to happen finally happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I know most people that read this story in the past are kinda gone but I still hope some people enjoy this clusterf***

James walks back into the living room and looks at the shocked expressions of the Miraculous Team and just dryly says „Ok who broke them this time?“ Terra start laughting hard and Aeria giggles lightly before saying „Kinda you since its your Miraculous“ James sighs puts the Pizzas on the coffee table and walks up to Angela and takes the Kwami from her letting Fiire sit on his shoulder. „Alright what questions do you guys have?“ They all spoke at the same time „How do you have your own Miraculous?“ „Did you seriously forget to tell us about that?“ „Why do I only now find out about this“ „Did I smoke too much or is there a kwami on your shoulder?“ 

James chuckles „Ok first we all four have our own Miraculous but they work differently than the ones you know“ He says while pointing at Adrien „Second „I didnt forget to tell you because I was planning to tell you today since Fiire's Miraculous only arrived today“ He says while pointing at Kagami „Third you didnt hear about those four Miraculous since they never were something the Guardians had to worry about“ He says while pointing at Marinette „And Lastly No you didnt smoke too much because there is a Kwami on my shoulder and Weed doesnt cause Hallucinations thats BS thats shrooms or LSD not to be recommended they are just weird“ with that Terra is rolling on the ground gasping for air and the Miraculous team has some other Questions to ask to which James just says „We are Immortal and at some point you get bored … anyways … Pizza?“

They all sat down around the coffee table and got some pizza after Terra came down James quickly got some food from the kitchen for all the Kwamies in the room and let them join them.   
After a bit of silence Marinette spoke up again „Ok I just have to know how or why or .. I dont know … whats up with your Miraculous?“ James chuckles and takes off one of his gloves revealing a beautifully made silver ring with black stones on it depicting a Phoenix hugging his finger with the stones as its eyes „Lets start simple every one of us has a animal they are assosiated with Me with the Phoenix Freeze with a Wolf Terra with a bull and Aeria with a Sparrow they are like spirit animals to us we have a conection with them and they with us“ Marinette nods „So the Kwamies of Our Miraculous represent those Animals but instead of being the embodyment of a concept like creation or destuction“ He points at Tikki and Plagg „They are more like a fragment of our own power“ 

Marinette looks confused „But how did these Fragment appear or were created?“ James smirks „I made them and before you ask we did it because our power were … lets say overflowing“ The whole team looks confused and Adrien speaks up next „How do you mean that?“ „What I mean is that our powers were to great to be contained in a single form and were constantly leaking out in a way wherever I would go lliving things would die for example so in order to live under Humans we had to look for a solution“ He says while feeding Fiire a chilli. Kagami nods „Understandable I guess it would look weird if someone came into a city and the deaths would pile up out of nowhere but why did you lose them and if they contain such an immense power why arent you looking for them more intensly?“

Frezze speaks up this time „Because only we can use them“ she takes a bite from her Pizza and continues „If a human would try to use our Miraculous they wouldnt even be able to get the Kwami out from their stasis for them it would just be a unique piece of Jewlery that has a weird vibe to it“ Fiire speaks up this time „Thats also why I'm so happy to finally be back with Cross it gets lonely in the ring“ At that James softly pats her head „And about how we lost them thats a bit more complicated „ He suddenly looks a bit sad but also Angry „We will tell you another time I'm sorry but its something .. „ He suftly rubs his metalic arm „... Its something we dont like talking about too much“ 

They all look a bit thoughtful for a second before Plagg suddenly yells „Who eats Pizza with all this Green stuff on it“  
He flies back to the pizza he was eatig before that and you see James smiles softly „Oh that Pizza is for ...“ Everyone gets silent when they suddenly hear a door open .. The same door Freeze earlier got Fiire from „Mama ... Papa … Is that Pizza I smell?“ Everyone looks at the door and there stands a little girl that looks around 9 years old in Pjs covered in Bears and a stuffed teddy bear under her arm rubbing her Eyes softly looking still half asleep....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUH DUH DUH FINALLY I WANTED TO ADD THIS CHARACTER FROM THE START BUT NEVER KNEW HOW I REALY HOPE YOU GUYS WILL LIKE HER


	14. The Moon comes out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The miraculous team gets some information about the little girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this and if you have any ideas of what i should put in the story please comment them

The small girl had Long Black Hair and rather pale skin the teddy she held was a patchwork Teddy made out of different kinds of fabric and big button eyes after she finishes rubbing her eyes and sees all those people in the room and squeks before trying to hide by the door. James smiles softly and gets up walking over to her „Luna dear those are some friends of mama and I dont worry they are really nice“ Luna as it seems was her name looked past James to Marinette and the others who were all smiling while Terra and Aeria made sure the weed and smell were completly out of the Apartment (Its useful to be able to control Air ;P ).

Luna said something really quiet and James smiles and picks her up onto his arm „Guys this is Luna Freeze's and my Daughter Luna those are Marinette , Adrien, Luka and Kagami they are here for the sleepover we told you about „Luna tries to hide behind her teddy and quietly says „H..he..hello I.. I'm Luna“ the others can tell that she is incredibly shy but Marinette couldn't help the little aww that escaped her mouth because luna was so cute and hearing it Luna hid behind her long hair but they could clearly see the blush she had on her face. Marinette stood up and tried to look her in her eyes that she now notices were two different colors one blue and one grey „Hi Luna I'm Marinette and its nice to meet you“ She says in a cheerful voice making luna look at her from behind her Teddy.

Adrien smiles and stands beside his Girlfriend smiling „Hi Luna I'm Adrien would you like to join us for Pizza?“ Luna looks up to James and he smiles and nods encouraging at Luna who nods softly still not comfortable speaking to those new people.. They sit down with Luna in James Lap and Angela takes a piece of Pizza and feeds Luna who smiles while eating and Adrien could see how Marinette had to fight not to say how cute she was.

After they all ate Luna started to start talking with Fiire quietly and James smiles softly while patting her head. „I'm sure you guys have some queastions but I think we should have some fun for now so who wants to play Mario Party?“  
They all agreed and Angela turns on the TV and Gaming Console handing every couple one a controler to play together.They played for a while with Marinette and Adrien Being first closely followed by James, Angela and Luna Terra and Aeria in third and Luka and kagami in Last. Kagami didnt get to play videogames that often and luka lovingly explained how to play to her letting her play as much as she could and honestly she was a fast learner at the end Marinette and Adrien won and as Marinette made her little Victory dance they hear Luna giggle and Marinette cant help but smile at her making the little girl hide behind her teddy again but this time to hide her smile. 

Adrien smiles but curiousity just was too big and the question that everyone was thinking was finally asked „So … you guys have a child.. how did that happen?“ He blushes furiosly when James just smirks and rises an eyebrow „I mean I know how babies are made but I mean you two are Horseman doesnt that make it … I dont know .. more complicated?“  
James chuckles and softly ruffles trought lunas hair making her whine a bit. „Yes.. yes it does but me and Freeze loved each other for centuries and well a child was something we both wanted so we got to trying at first it looked hopeless since my aspect of death seemed to make creating life imposible but we found a solution“ He smiles softly and now even Luna looks curiosly at him 

„We had an plan but for it to work we had to leave this realm of existence We visited another dimension where there were different rules like the fact we didnt have powers“ The others looked at them surprised „Wait so you found another Dimension that would have allowed you to live normaly?“ Asked Marinette and received a nod as confirmation „I'm sorry if that sounds rude but why didnt you stay there? I mean a normal life must have been paradise for you“ Freeze smiles and softly takes Lunas hand in her own “It was but with all great things it couldnt last forever“ James kisses Lunas head and continues „At thetime I made sure to keep an eye on this dimension just in case something happens and after 3 months I finally noticed it … we were missing … there was no Death or conflict in this world slowly destroying it … Without the Death of creatures they started overpopulating without conflict they stopped hunting even tho it would bring anything anyways … so we had to come back or at least our aspects had to I took some of Freezes powers into me and returned letting her give birth to Luna in the other dimension to make sure they were ok“

Marinette nods looking a bit sad „So you had to give up your Paradice to keep this world safe“ James nods „Yes but 9 months after our initial jump to the other dimension Freeze gave birth to our little girl here“He says while tickling Luna lightly making her giggle „So I went over there one last time to be by her side for this Luna was born and we said goodbye to the other world but the time since than was spend together and thats our own little Paradise“ Marinette smiled softly „I dont know if anyone ever said that to you guys but I'm glad you are here you helped us a lot and me especially and I'm glad I got to meet you all“ She smiles at them and Luna smiles shyly back jumping up and giving her a quick hug before running back into James' lap surprising everybody in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think most know but Luna means moon just to make the chapter name make more sense

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you like it so far


End file.
